weissfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Projekt: Neuanfang is based on an alternate timeline that deviates from our own at the initiation of Operation Valkyrie during World War 2. This page summarises all major events since that point in the universe of Projekt: Neuanfang. 1940-1949 1944 * June ** Operation Valkyrie is launched. * 20 July ** The final phase of Operation Valkyrie was initiated by Claus von Stauffenberg. ** c. 12:30 - Stauffenberg excuses himself to prime the explosives. ** c. 12:40 - Stauffenberg returns and puts down the briefcase near Hitler. Colonel Heinz Brandt does not move the briefcase with his foot instead having a coughing fit. This necesitates him to go to leave the proximity of Hitler. ** 12:42 - The first bomb detonates causing the other to detonate. The majority of those attending, including Hitler, die. ** c. 12:50 - Troops loyal to Stauffenberg surround the Wolf's Lair arresting any surviving members. General Fellgiebel cuts communications from the Wolf's Lair. ** 13:00 - General Olbrecht mobilises the Reserve Army and begins controlling key areas of Berlin. ** c. 13:30 - The Propaganda Ministry's communications are cut off and surrounded. Goebbels is arrested under pretenses of treason. ** 14:00 - The Reserve Army and Stauffenberg's men start rounding up members of the Nazi party, SS, and Gestapo all over the country. ** 18:00 - Stauffenberg arrives in Berlin and delivers the news of Hitler's death. Shortly after, Generalfeldmarschall von Witzleben delivers a speech to the German people announcing the death of Hitler and lays the blame to Goebbels, Göring, and Himmler and other top-ranking Nazi, SS, and Wehrmacht officials closely linked to Hitler. In the same speech, von Witzleben proclaims that he will do all that he can to restore the dignity of Germany and swears to bring retribution to those responsible of the death of Hitler. ** Before the day ends Adolf Hitler is dead and Joseph Goebbels, Hermann Göring, and Himmler are under custody. * 21 July ** After Hitler's death is fully confirmed and over 3,000 SS and Nazi officials have been rounded up, the conspiracy plotters start forming a new government. Later in the day Dr. Goerdelor is proclaimed Chancellor and makes his own speech explaining the situation and how he was able to put down the rebellion and now has those responsible behind bars. ** By end of the week Goebbels, Göring, and Himmler are all killed extrajudicially and troops begin to be pulled from the West and reallocating to the East. * September ** After heavy negotiations with the Allies and a weakening precense in the West, the Allies accepts the German cease fire and begin fighting in tandem in the Eastern Front. However, Germany is forced to make many concessions. 1945 * August ** After a grueling stalemate in Eastern Europe and the Pacific, the Allies initiate plans to drop atomic bombs. ** August 6: The first nuke is dropped on Hiroshima. ** August 7: The second nuke is dropped on Moscow. The central command of the USSR capitulates almost overnight. ** August 9: The third nuke is dropped on Nagasaki. * September ** The Soviet Union, Germany, and Japan officially surrender and peace is restored in Europe. The Cold War would never occur. Germany is kept under Allied control while the Nuremburg trials are underway and remaining Nazis are rounded up and tried. 1949 * 14 August ** The first democratic elections since 1938 take place. Konrad Adenauer's CDU/CSU party wins by percentage points. SPD wins a close second place.